1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailbox stands, and more particularly, to such stands that include a movable structural member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,088 issued to Bonnell. However, it differs from the present invention because the spring used to provide the moving or pivoting characteristic would not efficiently recover its position when the mailbox is loaded with considerable weight. If a stronger spring is used, then the stand will not avoid the damaging effect of the impact since it will oppose the impact. This reference does not teach pre-stressing the spring in order to insure that the structure recovers its original upright position.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.